


White Roses

by scienceandmischief



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceandmischief/pseuds/scienceandmischief
Summary: Michael tries to be sneaky.Thoughts are in italics.So, ok, since Mallory wasn't given a last name on the show, I've offered my attempt.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Kudos: 18





	White Roses

"Hey, did you send me these?"

Mallory bowed her head to sniff lightly at the elegant bouquet of white roses.

"Send you what..?"

"The flowers."

"What flowers?" Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mallory wandered over to where the tall blonde was sitting and pressed the bouquet against the right side of his face. "These, Michael; these flowers."

Backing his head away from the flowers, Michael let out a faint cough before offering the bouquet a quick glance. He had, in fact, picked out the bouquet when she was still sound asleep and had the flowery arrangement placed on their doorstep. While he had originally planned on handing her the bouquet as soon as she woke up, he instead chose to play the role of a secret admirer; even going as far as signing the card with his initials. Choosing to continue with what he deemed as a clever decision on his part, Michael looked up at the smaller brunette with what he hoped was an innocent, unknowing expression. "Wasn't me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to this," he gestured to the stack of papers that he had been going through for the past week.

As the son of the Devil himself, it had once been expected of him to bring on the end of days, but life had made other plans for him: plans that included his meeting and falling in love with Mallory Rothwell of Robichaux Academy. Since that life changing moment, his intentions on world domination had ceased to exist; his intentions spent on devoting his time helping young witches and warlocks overcome dysfunctional familial relationships. He, someone who had been brought up in households filled with individuals who thought nothing of creating a loving haven for his young self, wanted to help those who had been subjected to similar situations.

"The card is in your handwriting, Michael."

_Oops_. Drawing his attention from the papers, Michael knew he needed to come clean with the truth as the urge to physically kick himself for forgetting how unique his penmanship was, he let out another light cough before standing up; the height difference between he and Mallory an enjoyable one as he loved being able to have easy access to her forehead for quick kisses. Clearing his throat softly before sitting on the desk behind him, Michael brushed a fingertip along one of the petals of the bouquet before he spoke. "I was the one who put them on the doorstep."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?," Mallory murmured as she placed the bouquet down on the desk and moved to stand in between his legs.

"I wanted to try being clever?," he muttered as a sheepish smile made its presence known on his features.

"That's the same excuse you gave when you walked out of the kitchen covered in cake mix saying that you wanted to make me a birthday cake," she replied, chuckling softly as she heard him snort. Leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. "Still, thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"It looked so easy on that cooking show," he huffed before smiling at the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You looked so gorgeous this morning that I couldn't help myself."

End.


End file.
